Absolute Duo
by Leigi of Sloth
Summary: Among the 10000 people trapped inside the Death Game SAO, there is a young man named Uzumaki Naruto and a young girl named Konno Yuuki. One is tired of the real world while the other is trying her best to live her cruel live in the most joyful way possible. How will these two react to each other and what change their meeting would bring to the world of SAO?
1. Chapter 1

**Louis Lucifer's Station is here to give you the newest about himself**

* * *

Louis: And now, I have a new story that I just can't get it out of my head ever since I started playing SAO Code Register.

Louis: In this story, the protagonist will be Uzumaki Naruto-san and the main heroine will be you, Konno Yuuki-san.

Yuuki: Me? Are you sure about that? I'm just a side character in the orinal you know...

Louis: Nah! Don't worry about that, the most important fact is that I like you, and that's enough.

Yuuki: Re-really?

Louis: Umu. And now, with no further adue, let's start the story.

* * *

 **Chapter I - Death Game**

* * *

Sword Art Online

The first and most awaited game of the century if only by virtue of being the first game to fully take advantage of NerveGear's Virtual capability, FullDive. Today was the day it launched and a certain blond boy had already secured one of the only 10000 copies that was sold.

Putting the NerveGear on his head and closed his eyes, the boy exhaled deeply before muttering the order that would completely seperated him from the real world.

"Link Start." Immediately, his sensation and feelings was cut off, what appeared before his eyes were a colorful tunnel along with numerous other sounds.

 **Complete Upload"**

 **Checking Completed"**

 **Log In/Register."**

The boy lifted his right hand up, feeling as real as he was in the real world and touched the Log In button.

 **Language: Japanese."**

 **Account: ******"**

 **Password: ******"**

 **Create Character:**

 **Beta Test data is still available.**

 **Would you like to use it?**

"Yes."

 **Enter Now?**

With an earnest smile on his face, the blond muttered the word that would forever change his life.

"Yes."

In a burst of blue particles, a young man appeared in what looked like a town in medieval era. People with simple designed cloths were walking around with swords on their waist, the road was made entirely of stone and also were the buildings. The man who looked around mid twenty exhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of fresh air and freedom in this virtual fantasy world.

He is Uzumaki Naruto and currently, he was playing with his Beta Tester Avatar which looked exactly like an older version of himself with spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes but minus the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Doing a quick check on his equipments and nodded as everything was just like the last time he started, Naruto began making his way towards the east where he knew a relatively easy dungeon for noobs located. On his way out, the young man stopped by a NPC-run weapon shop and sold all his beginner equipments in exchange for a [Wooden Katana] and some HP Potion.

While they were all equipment for Beginner, Naruto was more familier with a Katana since he was trained in the art of Kendo. In a game like S.A.O, while equipment was still important, skills was more needed. Then again all those clothing were just for show anyway.

Placing the [Wooden Katana] on his waist, Naruto lowered his back and enter an [Iai] stance, his target, a harmless boar lv3. As the boar turned around to face him, his Katana glowed bright red, indicating the use of a Sword Skill.

 **"Iai - Slash."** Naruto shouted out his Sword Skill name before unsheathing his [Wooden Katana] swiftly and cut the boar across its body, leaving a deep gash and dealing considerable damage. Not letting the monster have time to rest or run away, the blond charged forward and finished it with a normal slash at its neck.

It seemed like he had caused quite a commotion though since all the boar in the field were now gazing at him with bloodshot eyes. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he fell into his Iai stance again, ready to be the first one to clear this dungeon.

 **Time Skip - 4 Hours Later**

 **"Slash!"** Naruto shouted as he cut down the final boar in the field with a basic Sword Skill. a blue window popped up, telling him that he had just gained a level. And with this, he was now lv4 which meant the EXP he gained from these boars would decrease greatly as he was now stronger than them.

Sheathing his [Wooden Katana] back into its sheath, the blond boy sighed before suddenly, a blue circle appeared underneath his feet, stopping him in one place.

"A teleport circle?" Naruto asked confusedly before a bright light enveloped his vision and he was back in the City of Beginners again. It seemed that all 10000 players were teleported there too, and as the crowd began to gossip, a large, hooded figured appeared.

 **"Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko and I'm the only person who can control this world."** The figured who proclaimed to be the one to create this game said, silencing the noisy crowd beneathed. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. Just as he was about to ran to the next town for some good farming, this happened.

 **"I think most of you have figured out the fact that the [Log Out] button has disappeared from the main menu."** At this the blond boy raised a eyebrow in confusion before opening the menu only to find that it has truly disappeared.

 **"This isn't a bug, but it's a feature of Sword Art Online. Until you get to the top of Aincrad, you won't be able to log out. And also, if you die in this game, you will also die in your real life."** The ghostly figured said, shocking the crowd and even the calm and collected Naruto.

 **"The disruption or dismantling of NerveGear from the outside is also forbidden. If these things are attempted, the signal sensors in your NerveGear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all your basic functions."** Taking a deep breath, Naruto silently thanked God that he was living alone so that sort of thing would never happen to him. But the same couldn't be said to 9999 others. There were chaos and despair on every face he was looking at.

 **"As a parting gift, I have given you all a special item in your inventory. Now then, I wish you all luck."** Kayaba said before fading into the empty air and disappeared. Checking his inventory for said special gift, Naruto took out a mirror and looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror. And then, in a flash of light, his avatar had turned into himself in the real world.

A young man who looked around 17-18 years old with spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Overall, the most notable change about him was his whisker marks and a slightly younger appearance than his previous avatar. Looking around, it seemed that the same had happened to others too. Naruto looked at one of the many man who was wearing girl clothings and sweatdropped.

'This... is good in someway...' The boy thought before taking in a deep breath and began making his way to the next town. Even if this game had just turned into a Death Game, it didn't change him in the slightest.

Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan, he lived alone by himself and he only had himself to care for. There was no one waiting for him out there, no place for him to return to and no goal for him to strive for. The thought had once crossed his mind that if a chance was given, he would chose to live in another world without a second thought.

In S.A.O he had freedom, he could do whatever he wanted.

In S.A.O he had a goal, it was to reach the top of the Tower.

And in S.A.O, he could be away from that world...

Living in a world that you didn't even want to live in and living and then dying in a fantasy world like this... isn't the answer obvious?

While the others were busy panicking and such, a certain blond man carrying with him a [Wooden Katana] began making his way to the next town. Unlike others, the young man could be seen walking out of The City of Beginners with a smile on his face. If that smile was to be seen by others players, they would say that he was insane but the truth was that, unlike them who saw this as a curse, an unfortunate event, for Naruto, it was more than a blessing, a chance given to him by Gods.

And as a thanks he would offer in return, Naruto would live his live to the fullest in this so called Death Game.

* * *

Louis: Look like that's it for the prologue. It's the shortest chapter I have ever written by the way.

Yuuki: ...

Louis: What are you doing, Yuuki-chan?

Yuuki: I'm looking for my name, but it's not here...

Louis: Ah, about that, you will make your appearance in the next chapter, I promise, so don't worry about your screen time.

Yuuki: Umu, then, I will go farming so that I will be super strong in the next chapter!

Louis: Good bye, Yuuki-chan. And good bye to you too, precious readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Author: Hello again, everybody. I'm here with a quick and pretty good in my opinion update on Absolute Duo. Hope you all have a good time reading this.

Author: And now, lets meet our guest for today's interview. Asada Shino-chan.

Shino: Please don't add -chan to my name...

Author: But it sounds cute to me. Shino-chan

Shino: How persistant...

Author: I will take that as a compliment, thank you very much.

Shino: I want to ask. Why am I here even though I'm not in this fanfic?

Author: Hmm? Who said that? You are one of the main heroine too, Shino-chan.

Shino: Huh? I thought our main is Yuuki.

Author: Yes she is, but you too, Shino-chan.

Shino: ...Whatever. But I don't think I can boost your fanfic's fame though.

Author: No need to worry about that. Shino-chan. I'm sure everyone will like you.

Shino: ...Then, I will need to wait to GGO or what?

Author: About that... how about asking our precious readers instead? What are your opinion?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Boy Meets Girl**

* * *

Walking through the City of Beginner with a tired look on his face was non other than a certain blond named Uzumaki Naruto. It had been a month ever since the beginning of S.A.O and 2000 peoples had lost their lives. Some committed suicide, some couldn't survive the harse environment of this world and some died a sudden death because of outside intervention.

A lot of people had chosen to live in the City of Beginners until the game was cleared and that thought had also crossed Naruto's mind but after 2 days of just wandering the boring and depressing city, he had decided to drag his ass out and started farming again.

Then again, regular farming had been superly boring too since his level was too high to gain any EXP from the monster living in this floor. In the first week of the game, he had jumped straight to lv10 and cleared almost all dungeons from easy to intermediate in Floor 1. Sometime he also joined a team to clear hard and hell level dungeon, that too, also became boring once he reached lv17.

Because of the boring farming that resulted in little EXP and a lot of crappy equipment, he had decided to live in the City of Beginners after his not so successful plan to find the Boss's Room. In the end, he just couldn't live without doing a thing because of how boring it was.

"...Guess I will go North this time. It's the only direction I haven't searched." With his destination decided, Naruto checked his equipments and items once last time before heading out. The North is where most beginners would go to since the level cap of that area is low. Extremely low in fact. Because of that, Naruto had only gone to that area if he was doing mission. He had also skipped that area during his first week of farming due to that reason.

But now that all other areas had been searched and time was what he had the most in hand, Naruto guessed that a little walk around that area wouldn't hurt.

 **"Stinger!"** With a Sword Skill that enhanced his piercing power, Naruto thrusted the goblin before him with his [Steel Katana], instantly killing it. Of course after some farming and a considerable amount of Dungeon Raids, the blond had bought for himself a [Steel Katana] for better damage and durability. For clothings, he still hadn't found anything suited his taste from all the dropped items yet so Naruto had settled on wearing the best things in shop.

"...Still nothing special aside from these... Kobolds?" Naruto said out loud his thought before remembering the fact that those monster weren't supposed to be in the North. Kobolds and Kobolds Sentinel were the highest level monster in this floor and they usually appeared in the South instead.

"These Kobolds looked strange though... [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] lv18?" Naruto said, surprised at his new discovery. If he remembered correctly, [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] was monsters that appeared in the 1st Floor Boss Room when he was Beta Testing the game. If they appeared in this area then, it might be a possible that the Boss Room was somewhere around this area too.

With that thought in mind and an excited grin on his face, Naruto took out his katana and slashed his way through all the [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] obstrucing his way. Searching left and right for any thing that looked like an hidden entrance, the blond eventually found himself out of the supposedly peaceful and safe forest and before him was a large double doors made entirely of stone.

Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty and the majesty of the large stone door. While it might not lead him to a palace, this door would lead him to the next floor of Aincrad where new adventures awaited. Honestly, he just wanted to open the door immediately and challenge the boss alone, but that would be suicide.

Letting out a sigh, the blond decided that it would be better if he just uploaded his Map Data to spread the info first. With that thought in mind, Naruto walked back to the City of Beginners...

...Only to stumble upon something interesting...

* * *

 **[Dungeon Entrance] - Hidden Kobold Village - Recommend Level - 20**

 **First to Clear: None**

 **Monster: Ruin Kobold - Ruin Kobold Sentinel - Ruin Kobold Elite Sentinel**

 **Boss: Kobold Chieftain Tarfang**

 **Enter?**

* * *

"A hidden Dungeon and once that no one have cleared yet and in this place? Interesting..." Naruto muttered excitedly with a smile on his face as he read the short description about the Dungeon. Its recommended level is lv20 and his level was also 20 which meant it would be pretty hard to clear it alone. It's not impossible but it would be diffucult even for him... Guess he would call some reinforcement.

Opening his friendlist for the first time in a while, Naruto could immediately see the name [Kirito] glowing brightly meaning guy was still alive and kicking. He had met Kirito during a Dungeon Raids and the two had become friend pretty fast after that. Both of them were strong players and knowledgable about the game, not only that, but they also shared thier Beta Tester status together.

[Are you free atm, Kirito?] - Naruto

[Just usual grinding. What's up?] - Kirito

[Wanna explore a Dungeon with me?] - Naruto

[Where?] - Kirito

[...Somewhere in the North.] - Naruto

[...What the hell are you doing up there though?] - Kirito

[Just walking around I guess...] -Naruto

[Sorry, but I'm in a middle of a Dungeon Raids atm and walking to your direction sounds like a pain. I'm in the South ya know.] - Kirito

[Ok.] With that message sent, Naruto closed his Chat Board with a swipe of his hand and sighed. Guess he was alone in this. Meh, that was good in a way though. He could get all the items for himself and become the first to clear this Dungeon...

On second thought, it was still dangerous... But chance like this wouldn't come a second time! Steeling himself with determination, Naruto lifted his right hand up...

Only for someone to slam into him from his side, knocking the blond off his feets...

*Boom*

"Uwah!"

"Ita!" A girly voice screamed shortly after the impact. Opening his eyes annoyingly, the first thing Naruto saw was long beautiful purple hair, a red headband and pretty crimson eyes. Supporting his body with his elbow, the blond sat up and looked at the newly appeared girl before him.

She is a slim girl with milky white with a hint of purple skin, lutrous and gorgeous, long purplish-black hair and red eyes. Like every other players, she was wearing a simple designed white T-shirt, long black pant and brown boots. Hung loosely on her waist was a short [Iron Sword].

"Ugh. Sorry! I didn't see you since I'm rushing to this location where a random guy said that The Boss Room Entrance is located." The girl said with a smile on her face as if nothing had just happened while dusting herself.

'Isn't that random guy she is talking about me?' Naruto thought while twitching his eyebrow in annoyance. Of course no one would like to be called 'Random Guy' or 'Adventurer A, B, C'. It made him sound like a random, pointless and replacable character...

"If you want to go to the Boss Room, then go straight this way and you will go out of the forest soon... The Boss Room is behind this forest." Naruto said and stood up while doing a quick check on his inventory to see if it was still intact. With his experience since the Beta Test and his 1 month here, he had found out that someone could steal others item and money if they leveled up their [Steal] ability high enough. Of course those players will be marked as [Orange Player] and their social standing in S.A.O will go down, but even so, it doesn't stop them.

"Ah! I see. Thank you very much!" With the said, the girl all but jumped up and rushed through the forest again... only to stop after a few step though...

"Hidden Kobolds Village? An uncleared Dungeon!" The girl all but shouted out in amazament as she read the description in wonder. An uncleared Dungeon is something very rare to find this late into the game considering the amount of players and their Log-in Time. The first to clear an uncleared Dungeon and their party will get additional reward and get their name added to the description of that Dungeon.

That's why a certain purple hair swordswoman couldn't help but jumped up and down in excitement as she think about how people would know her name as the first to clear [Hidden Kobolds Village] and all the items she would get from it.

"Lv20? Isn't it a bit too high for the 1st Floor?" The girl said depressingly, knowing that she alone wouldn't be able to clear this Dungeon. Noticing the situation, an understanding smile appeared on Naruto's face as he approached the girl from behind and tapped her shoulder.

"What is your level, Purple Hair?" Naruto asked while navigating through his menu to find the [Party] option.

"I'm lv17." The girl proudly said with a fist on her chest. Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto invited the girl to his party which she quickly accepted. With this, Naruto would have a better chance of clearing this Dungeon while also helping the girl... Not that he wanted to help her or anything, it's just convenient...

*cough*

A lv17 swordswoman meaning the girl must have spent quite a lot of time grinding and fighting out there. While her level was a bit lower than him, that wouldn't prove to be a problem since a 3 level difference meant nothing in a game that prioritized skills.

"Lv20? You are pretty strong, aren't you... Are?" The purple hair girl tilted her head cutely to a side as she looked at the name of her teammate only to see a blank space.

 **[Yuuki]**

 **[ ]**

"This IGN... !" The girl named Yuuki thought out loud in confusion before turning to the person in question only to be instantly teleported inside the Dungeon [Hidden Kobolds Village].

* * *

In a flash of light and a rain of blue particles, two people appeared inside a dense forest, one was a blond hair swordman holding his [Steel Katana] on his right hand while the other was a young swordswoman with a short [Iron Sword] hung on her waist. The blond stepped forward and with his Katana still in its sheath, blocked an overhead strike by a red kobold wielding a club.

"An ambush at the start of a Dungeon?" Naruto thought out loud before he over-powered the monster, sending it flying through the air. Immediately jumped into action to assist her comrade, Yuuki drawed her sword and activating the basic Sword Skill [Thrust] on the monster, killing it in two consecutive hit.

"Pretty good, aren't you, Purple Hair." Naruto said admiringly as he rushed forward and slashed a [Ruin Kobold] with his Katana. Leaving the monster no time to rest however, the blond quickly sheathed his Katana and activated one of his favorite Sword Skills at the moment.

 **"Nigiri!" (Double Slash)**

Holding his [Steel Katana] horizontally, Naruto quickly unsheathed his glowing red weapon and slashed the monster, then reversed his grip on the sword and slashed it again. Two parallel red lines could be seen on the [Ruin Kobold]'s body before it exploded into blue particles and faded away.

Looking at his teammate, Naruto whistled when he saw the serious look on the girl pretty face as she performed a **[Trinity Slash]** on the monster. With her [Iron Sword] glowing a bright purple color like her hair, Yuuki slashed the [Ruin Kobold] upward from left to right, then holding her sword with both hand, the girl did a full power overhead slash downward, forming an upside down V-slash on the monster.

Taking a step forward, Yuuki did a 360 degrees spin and delivered a final, powerful horizontal slash to the [Ruin Kobold] forming a triangle on its body and instantly killing it. With her part finished, Yuuki rushed to Naruto's side with a smile on her face.

"I haven't had the chance to ask, but how should I call you? Kuuhaku, Blank or what?" The girl asked genuinely while looking at the young man in question.

"Call me Naruto. I couldn't think up a good IGN when creating my avatar so I tried leaving it blank and it worked." Naruto said while scratching his head awkwardly as he remembered trying a lot of cool sounding names only to be taken by others, even his name couldn't escape... And now with all this Death Game things, he was stuck with it.

"Naruto, right? Nice to meet you." Yuuki said with a bright smile on her face which surprised the blond not only because of how beautiful it was but also because it had been a while since he last saw someone smiled like that. She smiled so brightly, so innocently and so earnestly that Naruto couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

Chuckling to himself, the blond walked his way furthur into the Dungeon but not without a soft smile on his face. It seemed that that girl's optimistic had effected him too. Ever since this Death Game began, despairation was what he saw on every face he looked at, only a few could actually accept the situation and moved on like Kirito.

'So nostalgia, isn't it?' Naruto thought as he remembered the first time he smiled like that. The first time the blond had that smile on his face was when he Beta Test S.A.O, when he had the chance to live in a fantasy world like he had always wanted. That's why he could easily accept the situation when S.A.O suddenly turned into a Death Game, that's why he had never felt despair in this game.

But for a young girl who looked like a 15-16 years old like her to be able to smile like that in this world, Naruto wondered if she was just too optimistic or because she had experienced worse things. Or maybe because this world offered her things she didn't have in the real world?

* * *

 **[Yuuki] has sent you a friend request.**

 **Accept / Deny**

* * *

Without a second thought, Naruto acceptted the friend request and continued his exploration inside [Hidden Kobolds Village] with Yuuki.

* * *

 **Time Skip - 3 hours later**

 **"Shingetsu"** **(New Moon )**

Naruto muttered his Sword Skill as he unsheathed his vibrating Katana and unleashed a wide-range crescent slash on all 5 [Ruin Kobold Elite Sentinel] before him.

"Switch!" The blond shouted out as he fell back and took out a HP Potion. With perfect timing and harmony, Yuuki rushed in and delivered 3 consecutive thrusts on one of the monster, killing it instantly. Not stopping there, the girl did a 360 degrees spin and blocked an attack from a Kobold, knocking away it weapon, creating enough space for Naruto to rush in and finish it off with a slash

3 left.

With 2 [Ruin Kobold Elite Sentinel] on the left out of the battle, Naruto activated his Sword Skill to enhance his attack and deflected the middle Kobold which tried to attack him from above. It left him open for the other two which were rushing at him with clubs in their hands however.

Running past the blond with her sword glowing purple, Yuuki performed a wide **Horizontal** at the two, causing them to stop their advance. Realizing his chance, Naruto rushed past Yuuki and engaged one in close combat, leaving the other to his teammate.

Thanks to Yuuki's previous attack, its Guard had been broken, allowing Naruto to easily handle it and turned his attention back to the middle Kobold which was rushing at him again. Sheathing his Katana back into its sheath, Naruto fell into his **Iai** stance and waited for the monster to enter his range.

Back to Yuuki, the girl easily deflected an overhead attack from the [Ruin Kobold Elite Sentinel] and countered with several slash and thrust, killing the monster. Taking out a HP Potion, the purple hair girl drank it and prepared herself for the final battle while watching her teammate finish the last monster with **Iai - Tsujikaze** , a straight, long-range attack.

Nodding at each others, Naruto and Yuuki walked toward the end of [Hidden Kobold Village] where a large hut could be seen standing proudly. A loud howl of rage later and what appeared before the two, jumping straight out of the hut's roof was an oversized red skin Kobold which was easily three meters in height.

Just like its name and title, Chieftain Tarfang wore full steel armour like those [Ruin Kobold Elite Sentinel] but minus the face mask and his weapon was a large curved sword. Three large green HP bars appeared beneath its name and with that, the final Boss of [Hidden Kobold Village] was ready for a battle.

"Be careful, Yuuki. That weapon is a Talwah, famous for its high damage slash attack and also its speed." Naruto said and fell into his Iai stance again. An Iai attack would always deal abnormally high damage and most of them were unblockable because of its speed. It would also lower the target's defense, allowing Yuuki to deal more damage to the Boss with her high speed thrusting technique and single target Sword Skill.

"Hai!" With that said and a confident smile on her face, Yuuki widened her stance and activated a basic thrusting Sword Skill **Linear**. Tarfang rushed at the two of them with his Talwah ready for a horizontal slash. He was forced to defend however when Yuuki rushed at him at great speed and performed a **Linear.**

Engaging in close combat with the large Boss really was hard and disadvantagous since everytime he attacked, Yuuki was forced to defend and even if the attack couldn't touch her, it still hurt her somewhat due to the Boss's high attack. Still, she needed to buy time for Naruto so that he could cut apart the Boss's armor with hsi Iai Sword Skill.

Rolling to the right, Yuuki successfully evaded an overhead slash from the Boss and quickly performed a **Trinity Slash** for a counter on his leg, causing the Kobold Chieftain to roar in pain. Jumping back to evade an attack again, Yuuki quickly did a **Linear** to close the distance at great speed and attacked Tarfang's another leg. But instead of stabbing straight into the large Boss, the girl just grazed him and allowed **Linear** to carry her past the huge Kobold.

'Naruto must be ready by now.' Yuuki thought as she took out another HP Potion and drank it. Just about 30 seconds of soloing the Boss and her HP bar had reached yellow. Looking at her blond teammate, a smile graced her face when she saw that Naruto was indeed ready to unleash his devastating attack on Tarfang.

His eyes were closed in concentration and his body was still motionless but an air of dangerous could be felt around Naruto. He was still in his Iai stance and his [Steel Katana] was glowing a calm and soft red colour. With Yuuki now out of Tarfang's range, the huge Kobolds charged at Naruto without regarding to the dangerous air surrounding the blond.

As fast as sound or even light, a technique that aced over all other Iai technique.

 **"Zekku" (Absolute Void)**

Naruto muttered as he appeared behind Tarfang with his Katana slowly back into its sheath.

*Click*

A large gash suddenly appeared on Tarfang's body the moment the glowing Katana was back into its sheath again, causing his HP to fall to his second HP bar and also inflicting stun status on the huge Boss. Cracks began appearing on his armour and then, with a bang, it fell down.

"I leave the rest to you, Yuuki." Naruto said calmly as he nodded at the purple hair girl. Because of to his effort of unleashing a high level Iai technique, it had left him motionless for the time being and thus, the battle was now in Yuuki's hand until he completely recovered.

 **Zekku** while is a super powerful Iai Sword Skill, isn't of much use in a Boss fight or in duel or even when farming since its a Single Target Sword Skill and its delay time is too long. Even the preparation time is too much and it will leave the user motionless after unleashing it. But also thanks to it, Tarfang was now defenseless to Yuuki's rain of attack.

"Leave it to me!" Yuuki said out loud as she rushed at the stunned Tarfang, her sword glowed a bright purple as she prepared to unleash her most powerful attack at the moment.

'No, that wouldn't do. Instead of relying on High Damage Sword Skill, I will use Low Damage Sword Skill instead. That way, the Post Motion delay would be lessened, allow for more attack and thus more damage.' With that thought in mind, Yuuki performed a **Horizontal Arc** at the stunned Boss, then several normal slash acrossing Tarfang's body.

A **Trinity Slash** was then performed, followed by a beautiful dance of slashing and stabbing, leaving various wounds on the Boss's body. Another **Horizontal** and quicklly followed by a **Vertical Arc** , Yuuki continued her dance, dealing considerable damage to the Boss who was now on his final HP Bar.

Tarfang began to stir, a sign that his stunning period was about to end. Glancing at Naruto, who was still motionless thanks to **Zekku** , Yuuki jumped high into the sky, facing the boss eye to eye and performed her most Sword Skill in mid air with a grin on her face.

 **"Vertical Square!"** An overhead slash from right to left on Tarfang's forehead which was then followed by a upward slash directly at his left eyes and then continued with a right to left horizontal slash, drawing a bottom line for the square that was beginning to form on Tarfang's face. Finally, Yuuki performed a spinning overhead slash on Tarfang's right eye, finishing her **Vertical Square**.

Jumping back to keep her distance from the Boss who was now howling loudly since his HP had now fallen to 50% of his final HP bar.

"Yuuki!" Naruto called out from the other side, catching the girl attention. It seemed like the blond was now ready to fight again.

"Let's finish this together."

"Hai." Yuuki nodded with a confident smile on her face. Naruto was a strong player, with him alongside her, Yuuki felt like she could take on this Boss with just the two of them... Technically and literally it was by the way...

With his Talwah over his shoulder, Tarfang rushed at Yuuki while preparing his own Sword Skill which was no doubt a **Vertical** or **Vertical Arc.** Also rushing at the Boss with her sword by her side, Yuuki activated her Sword Skill **Rage Spike** for a counter against Tarfang's attack.

As expected, he attacked with a **Vertical Arc** and with the first strike deflected, the Sword Skill was forcefully endded.

"NARUTO!" Like an answer to her call, Naruto rushed toward Tarfang from behind with his Katana glowing a beautiful red light.

 **"Ukifune!" (Floating Boat)**

With an empowered uppercut slash, the huge Kobold was knocked into the air. Standing side by side with each other, each with their respective weapon glowing brightly, Yuuki and Naruto jumped up, crossing each other in the air, forming an X-Slash on Tarfang's body. Not stopping there, the two let gravity take hold of their body and dived down with his Katana in its sheath and Yuuki with her sword over her shoulder.

 **"Nigiri" (Double Slash)** Two parallel slash was formed on Tarfang's belly.

 **"Vertical Square!"** A square was slash onto the chest of the dying Tarfang, reducing his HP to zero, thus ending the Boss. Tarfang exploded into millions blue particles and the words "Congratulation" could be seen floating in the air.

* * *

 **Bonus Item**

 **[Weapon] Wolf Fang**

* * *

A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he checked his newly gained weapon which was a beautiful Katana with black sheath and yellow decoration. Looking at Yuuki, he could see that the girl was still staring at the beautfiul scene before her like she was mesmerized by it. Ignoring the pop-up notified him of his increased level, Naruto walked up to Yuuki and tapped her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Huh?" Seemingly out of her trance, Yuuki shook her head and turned to Naruto with a beautiful smile on her face.

"This Dungeon is now the proof of our friendship, right?" She asked brightly, confusing the blond with her question. Seeing the lost look on her friend's face, Yuuki swiped her finger in mid-air and showed Naruto the new description of [Hidden Kobold Village]

* * *

 **[Dungeon Entrance] - Hidden Kobold Village - Recommend Level - 20**

 **First to Clear: [ ] & [Yuuki]**

 **Monster: Ruin Kobold - Ruin Kobold Sentinel - Ruin Kobold Elite Sentinel**

 **Boss: Kobold Chieftain Tarfang**

* * *

Shino: ...That was quite amazing, I admitted.

Author: Thanks for your compliment, Shino-chan.

Shino: Don't be so full of yourself. You aren't that good just so you know.

Author: *sigh* I know... Now then, What do you think about this chapter, precious readers? And also, there is a poll in my profile which will decided the fate of Asada Shino-chan here in this fanfic. Now, vote!

Author: If you want SAO Sinon then, she will appeare several chapters later. If you want GGO Sinon, then she will appear when this story reach GGO Arc. If you choose 'Do Whatever You Want!' then, I will go the Chaos route and do whatever i want.

Author: When the poll is closed, or about to close, i will annouce.

Shino: ...My fate is now in your hand, readers...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **[Louis Lucifer's Station]**

Naruto: Hello, Shitty Author. What the hell took you so long?

Louis: Stuffs

Naruto: And what kind of stuff that might be?

Louis: Just stuffs.

Naruto: …

Louis: And now, let us to advance to the Second Floor!

Naruto: Wait, what?

Louis: Regarding some of the reviews, Yuuki's appearance don't change because I like her this way more and she will stay so even in the real world.

Naruto: Don't ignore me, Bastard!

Louis: Today is 24/12, meaning it's Christmas, everyone. Merry Christmas! And also, Happy New Year!

Naruto: Merry Christmas! YOU JUST IGNORED ME AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU, SHITTY AUTHOR!

* * *

 **Opening Song To Be More Anime-like - Over The Cloud - alan - God Eater: Resurrection OP (Normal Version, Burst Mix version or the actual God Eater - Resurrection OP version, your choice, all of them are good)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Another Huge Ass Kobold**

* * *

Walking through the City of Beginner with a relaxed look on his face was none other than a certain blond named Uzumaki Naruto. It was night time but the street was full of people walking around. While activity like drinking and partying didn't take place because of the recent S.A.O Event, the City of Beginner was still engulfed in a warm atmosphere as players met each other, sharing whatever info they had and their experience. They were cooperating with each other to clear the game, to get out of Aincrad and to return to their family.

It was kind of heartwarming and reassuring to see such a scene in this hell.

Walking side by side with the blond was a purplish-black hair swordswoman named Konno Yuuki. Currently, she was wearing a simple purple dress which was the bonus item she got from the Dungeon [Hidden Kobold Village]. A smile could be seen on her face as she hummed a happy tune while walking.

"What's so funny, Yuuki?" Naruto asked, curious about the reason Yuuki was so happy. He knew that the girl was optimistic and cheerful but something must have happened for her to be like this.

"Hmm? Nothing." Yuuki replied, still keeping a smile on her face as she walked past Naruto and approached a random food stand. Of course, while living in S.A.O, they didn't have to eat to survive, but the feeling of hungry still presented and also, eating certain type of food would boost their stats.

Shaking his head at the strange girl, Naruto continued his walk through the City of Beginners, accompanied by Yuuki who returned to him after buying a bag full of junk food.

"Oy, I heard that a random guy had discovered the Boss Room this morning."

"Ah, about that, I have also heard that a guy named Diabel is going around, rallying players to beat the 1st Floor."

"Really?"

"Really. He said he will hold a meeting tomorrow. Wanna come with me?"

"Hell yeah. Finally, the time has come!"

As the duo walked around to find a place to sleep, an interesting conversation had caught their attention. Once again, Naruto's eyebrow twitched when he heard the man calling him a 'Random Guy'. Why would they keep calling him that anyway?

"Isn't it obvious? You have no IGN, Naruto." Yuuki answered honestly and chuckled when she saw the blond's helpless expression. Naruto facepalmed but soon got over his depression and let out a deep sigh. Of course, without a solid IGN, people wouldn't know what to call him.

"Forget it then... Will you come to the meeting tomorrow, Yuuki?" Naruto asked. Ever since their raid at [Hidden Kobold Village], the two had been stuck together. For some reason, Yuuki didn't want to leave the party and Naruto was also unwilling to part way with her. It seemed that an unusual and strange bond had been established between them.

Naruto knew that by fighting together, he and Yuuki could certainly be stronger than anyone in this game with their strangely, marvelous teamwork. The girl might also knew it too so she had decided to stay with him, but for now, Naruto would forget it and enjoy the presence of his companion instead.

"Of course I will. I have been waiting for this moment, you know."

"Then, let's meet at 9 A.M." Naruto said and walked off... with Yuuki trailing after him.

"...Why are you, following me, Yuuki? I'm going to my inn and sleep, you know."

"Umu. So?"

"..."

"..."

"Like I asked, why the hell are you following me?" Naruto all but shouted out at the purple hair girl who in returned, tilted her head to a side cutely.

"Friends are always together, right?" Yuuki said innocently with a finger on her mouth like she was saying the obvious making the blond sweatdrop.

'Wrong! So wrong!' Naruto wanted to shout that out but restraint himself since that wouldn't improve the situation at all. Letting out a tired sigh, the blond dragged himself back to his inn with his female companion a few steps behind, looking as lively as ever.

* * *

"So this is the place." Naruto mumbled and looked around the place where the strategy meeting for the first floor boss would be taking place soon. There were more than a hundred players ranging from lv13 to lv20 sitting around, chatting and sharing whatever information they had about the game.

"Yo, Blank." A familiar voice called out and a black hair boy walked up to Naruto. He had black hair and black eyes, his cloths armor was also like others and his main weapons seemed to be a short sword on his back. Overall, the boy looked like a normal player you could find everywhere in S.A.O.

"Yo, Kirito. So you are here for the meeting as well." Naruto said and received a nod from the now named Kirito.

"Umu. It's time for us to advance don't you think?" The boy said and looked at the purple hair girl beside Naruto with a calculating look. Offering a hand to the girl, the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Kirito. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yuuki. Naruto's friend." The girl answered cheerfully and accepted the handshake. With the introduction done, Kirito sat down next to his blond friend and waited for the meeting to start.

As a blue hair knight wearing a light chainmail walked out and began the meeting, Kirito silently glanced at the beautiful, black katana on Naruto's waist and the eye catching, purple dress on Yuuki's form. Based on their appearance along, Kirito could guess that those were special items dropped from high level boss but where?

'Don't tell me... they are from that dungeon...' Kirito thought with narrowed eyes before hitting his face with his hand. Missing an unexplored dungeon was no big deal since they were still at Floor 1, but it was a good chance to level up and found some good equipment. Kirito saw Naruto as his rival, that's why the boy had refused to come with him yesterday and decided to solo instead, and he didn't regret his choice... but still, seeing his rival had already surpassed him made Kirito feel beaten.

"Is this seat taken?" A new, female voice said and a fully swathed in hooded ropes player joined the trio at the back of the stadium.

"Everyone else here seems to have their own groups already and they said I can't join the boss battle without a group. You three are the only one left it seems." The girl muttered in a low voice.

"Sure. The more the merrier anyway." Yuuki said cheerfully and urged her blond friend to add the newcomer into their party. Not seeing the problem with that, Naruto navigated through his menu and sent the hooded player and Kirito an invitation to his party.

"Me too?" The black hair boy asked, surprised, causing Naruto to turn to him with a dull look in his eyes.

"Dude, if you want to join the boss battle, you must have a party, ya know." Reluctantly, Kirito accepted the invitation, and with that the foundation of the legendary party named 'Heavenly Knights' was formed.

"Does everyone have a party already?" the blue haired knight asked the gathering, hearing a mumble of agreement, the man nodded with a smile on his face. But whatever he was going to say was cut short when a cactus headed man, wearing simple leather armor stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Wait a moment! Before we continue, there's something that has to be said!" The man said with a low and gravelly voice that contrasted with Diabel's soothing tone, interrupting the session with his Kansai dialect.

"I am Kibaou. As I already mentioned, there has be something that needs to be said." His eyes swept around the arena, landing particularly at the very back where Naruto and his party were sitting. The blond could felt his eyes lingered on his newly acquired Katana for a moment before switching to Yuuki's form in her [Purple Dress].

"There are some people here that need to apologize to everybody else here." The man named Kibaou said boldly and jumped down, standing side by side with Diabel as he addressed the gathering in front of him, an ugly frown marred his face.

"Apology? To whom? From who?" All around the area, peoples looked around, muttering and asking each other in curiosity. Smirking at the crowd now swayed by his words, Kibaou spit out in hatred.

"Ha, isn't it obvious. To the 2000 now dead people. Those guys had who had already played the game before, monopolized all the good train ground, selfishly advancing themselves while 2000 people died uselessly in the first month we were here! Isn't that right?!" At that moment everything descent into silence as they all figured out what Kibaou meant.

Returning to Naruto and his party, the blond narrowed his eyes at the cactus head man, his expression unreadable while Kirito gulped nervously, a little overwhelmed by the tense atmosphere and feared at being caught as a Beta Tester. Next to him, the hooded player showed no sign of reaction but a slight tilt of her head indicated that she was looking at her teammates. Even Yuuki, someone that was always optimistic and cheerful was silent, the smile on her face had gone somewhere, replaced by a serious expression.

"Kibaou-san. The people you are referring to… are Beta Testers, right?" Diabel with his arms crossed, showed the most stern look up till now as he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, them! Those beta testers, on the day this shitty game started, dashed from the City of Beginner and disappeared. They left behind 9000 people who know nothing about this game. They monopolized good hunting grounds and profitable quests, got stronger without a care for those behind... There should be some in this group, hiding their beta status looking to join the boss fight. I want those Beta Tester to kneel down, apologize to those who had lost their lives and also those who they had selfishly left behind to get stronger…" Kibaou said loudly and boldly, his face filled with anger and hatred as he once again, looked particularly at Naruto and his female companion, Yuuki.

"…Like them!" The cactus head man shouted out while pointing at the group of four, causing Kirito to jerk while Naruto only let out a grunt of dismay and annoyance. Seriously? Just when the blond thought people had finally started to cooperate with each other to beat the game, some guy just had to ruin it because of his jealousy.

"Look at his Katana, it's not from any shop or Dungeons level 15 and below either. He must be a Beta Tester, knowing all sort of secret in this damn game and only use it for himself! Now stan—"

"May I speak?" Whatever Kibaou wanted to speak or demand from Naruto was cut short when a rich and forceful baritone resounded in the area. From the left side of the crowd, a silhouette moved forward.

He is a large man whose height was easily over 180cm or even 190cm. A fully bald head, and chocolate-colored skin. He was wearing a basic set of heavy armor for beginner and carrying on his back a large battle axe. The muscular giant moved forward to the fountain, lightly bowed to the other players as a sigh of respect, and then turned to the shorter Kibaou, slightly looking down at the man.

"My name is Agil. Kibaou-san, what you wanted to say is that many beginners died because those Beta Testers did not take care of them, and you want them to accept that responsibility and apologize, right?"

"Th...That's right." Kibaou, momentarily overwhelmed, took a step back, but then soon moved back forward. With his shiny, small eyes glaring at the axe user called Agil, he shouted.

"If they did not leave us behind, 2000 people would not have died! However, they are not just any 2000 people, most of them were other MMO top ranks or veterans! If those shitty testers properly shared information, items and money, then there would have been 10 times the people here... no, by now we would have broken through the 2nd or 3rd floor!"

"I can't deny the fact that 2000 peoples had died since this game began, but I'm sure that among those 2000, there must but several hundred Beta Testers too. Kibaou-san, do you know about this guidebook?" Agil said calmly and picked out a small book from his inventory, showing it to Kibaou whose face turned nervous after seeing said book. The large man turned around and showed the book to the gathering before him too, some recognized it as the guidebook explaining basic things such as sword skills, necessary quests, and helpful items, etc.

"This guidebook, as all of you have known, explains everything you need to know to survive in S.A.O. It's compiled by those Beta Testers who are at the frontline, testing the game with everything they have and give out to all of us, for free and they are still working on it, updating it every, single day." At this, Agil paused and looked at the cactus head man with stern eyes.

"If it's not for them and their effort, I'm sure the number of fallen players would have been a lot more." Kibaou gulped, seemingly unable to give a response to the large man. It could be because of the pair of intimating eyes that were looking at him, or maybe simply because what Agil said was true.

Seeing that the little incident was finally over, Naruto let out a tired sigh. If that man, Agil, didn't stood up and solved it peacefully, the blond would have done it himself, but in a different and less peaceful way. Looking at Kirito whose expression was that of pure relief, Naruto could only sweatdrop.

He knew that the black hair swordsman wanted to be normal like everyone else, but to the point of fearing people found out he was a Beta Tester? Wasn't that a bit too much? For Naruto, he felt no shame being a Beta Tester because he took pride in it. S.A.O had turned into a death game and 10000 peoples were trapped inside it. Among them, only a thousand players had some decent experience and they were those Beta Testers.

In Naruto's opinion, Beta Testers had a very important role in S.A.O that was to help others familiarize with the game and be the spearhead that would lead the war between S.A.O players and Kayaba Akihiko. True to Agil's words, if not for the guidebook he made with Argo and others Beta Testers, a lot more would have die and if not for his walk towards the North, this meeting wouldn't have happen in the first place. People without insight and forethought like Kibaou seriously pissed him off.

Not that he demanded respect and wanted to be special, it's just that he seriously felt righteous anger towards them. And as for Kirito, the black hair swordsman needed to realize and accept the fact that he was different than others and the responsibility, plus the importance that came with it. If he didn't change his way and still try to blend in with the normal despite his abnormality, then one day, he would do something he would forever regret.

"Oh, so they are talking about us Beta Testers!" The purple hair girl said while softly hitting the palm of her right hand with her left fist, an action that didn't fail to make a certain blond facepalm.

The rest of the meeting went on without a problem after that. Diabel continued his previous speech by informing others about the boss's weapon, sword skills and weakness. After that was a little discussion about the strategy they would use in the battle tomorrow which bored a certain purple hair swordswoman to the point of her dozing off on Naruto's shoulder. Needless to say, the action caused the blond a great deal of annoyance and amusement to the other two, but despite that, he wasn't heartless enough to disturb a sleeping beauty…

…Yeah, it's not that he cared for her or the fact that she looked absolutely cute when sleeping or anything.

* * *

The next day, a large number of players could be seen marching out of the City of Beginner and straight to the Boss Room of Floor 1. Among the army of players, a certain blond could be seen walking alongside his lively companion, Yuuki, a pretty normal player, Kirito and a mysterious girl named Asuna.

Currently, Kirito was talking with the hooded girl who seemed to be a complete noob about the party system while Naruto and Yuuki were just walking ahead leisurely, or skipping in the purple hair girl's case. There wasn't a single trace of nervousness, anxiety or worry in them as they followed the large group of players out of the forest. For Naruto, he had already beat Illfang the Kobold Lord once before during the Beta Testing Period, so he was confident, and he also got with him a reliable companion named Yuuki… even if she was little out of the norm.

Only a few step away from him, the purple hair girl in question was skipping happily through the forest while humming an unfamiliar tune. She was pretty relaxed… or might even be eager to face the boss if the ever present smile on her face and the glint in her eyes were any indication. Soon, the army of players exited the lush and green forest to face the door that would lead them to the second floor if they successfully slain the boss.

Some gulped in fear while wondering what was waiting for them and there was even some praying for their safety. Standing just in front of the massive door, Diabel stabbed his sword down and looked into the eyes of every players before him. His stern eyes filled with determination and the thirst for victory as he raised his fist up.

"Let's win this battle!" And with that, the blue hair knight turned around, pushed open the massive double door and rushed inside, sword and shield ready. A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he held [Wolf Fang] tightly and walked into the Boss Room with Yuuki beside him. The purple hair girl also had her [Iron Sword] ready, a confident look on her face.

The spacious room lit up and a fat, large figure could be seen sitting at the back of the room. Its red eyes shone brightly in darkness. It let out an ear deafening roar before jumping high into the air and landed in front of the army of players, in its hand was a set of huge battle axe and round shield. It look just like Kobold Chieftain Tarfang but larger and without the full scale armor.

The massive door leading to the Boss Room was then closed by an invisible force as the words Illfang the Kobold Lord appeared on top of the giant kobold's head along with 4 long green HP bars, indicating the start of the boss battle. Even though the amount of HP bar Illfang had was only 1 more than Tarfang's, Naruto knew better than comparing the final Boss of Floor 1 to a normal Dungeon Boss.

While the difference in the amount of HP bar wasn't much, the amount of HP Illfang had must be several times higher than Tarfang due to its nature as a Floor Boss, a Boss than could only be fought one time only. The giant Kobold let out another deafening roar and instantly, several [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] appeared before it, acting as its guardians.

"We are in the vanguard meaning that we would be fighting the Boss directly, dealing as much damage as possible. The Guard and Distraction team would prevent the Boss from using its Sword Skill and keep it busy, but that doesn't mean letting our guard down is a good idea. Just be careful, do your best out there… and survive." Naruto said seriously while looking at his teammates who were all ready for battle. Kirito had took out his [Iron Sword] and ready to dash off when the chance came. Behind him, the mysterious girl, Asuna was also ready with one hand on her [Normal Rapier].

"Rah!" A [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] suddenly rushed at the four, gaining their attention. Reacting quickly, Naruto unsheathed his katana and dodged to the left, slashing the monster across its chest while doing so. Following her companion, Yuuki activated [Thrust] and impaled the monster, turning it into particles. Another kobold attacked the four and this time, it was Kirito who blocked the attack, creating an opening for Asuna to rush in with her rapier.

As a rapier user, Asuna specialized in high speed attack and penetration. The speed at which she drew her weapon, activated her sword skill and stabbed the kobold multiple times seriously made Kirito wondered if she was really the one who knew nothing about [Switch] earlier. Even Naruto let out a whistle at seeing such incredible speed display and precision while Yuuki grinned at seeing another formidable female player.

"Let's go!" Getting back to business, Naruto shouted out and rushed at the rampaging Floor Boss with his teammates now that a path straight to it had been opened by the support team. Unlike Chieftain Tarfang whose full scale armor drastically increased its defense stat and negated part of the damage it received, Illfang could only defend itself with a large round shield when Kirito jumped up and attacked it with a downward slash.

 **[Sonic Leap],** a charged sword skill that deal decent damage to enemy target and inflicted [Stumble] status with low chance. Illfang blocked the midair attack with its round shield and pushed Kirito back, unaware of the group that was now only a few feet from it, distracted by the black hair swordsman.

 **"Slash!"** Naruto and Yuuki simultaneously shouted as they both attacked Illfang's left leg and right leg with their weapon shining red and purple light respectively. Not stopping there, the two continued raining down attack after attack, sword skill after sword skill on the Boss's leg, hoping to inflicted [Stumble] or even better [Stun] on it. Various other players from the Vanguard team also joined in the fight including Asuna and the now recovered Kirito.

[Horizontal], [Horizontal Arc] and its vertical variation were used consecutively as the Vanguard team tried their best to disable Illfang's legs. But before any lasting damage could be done, the giant kobold let out an angry roar and kicked away and the players beneath it, inflicting relatively low damage but was good at clearing the ground of players. Acting quickly, Naruto jumped up, evading the attack and began running on Illfang's body with his katana in its sheath, shining brightly, indicating the use of a sword skill.

The blond jumped off when reaching the giant kobold face, a smirk on his face as he grabbed the vibrating hilt of his katana and unleashed the devastating technique he had charged up moments ago.

 **"Iai – Shingetsu." (New Moon)**

Normally, a devastating Iai technique that is good at clearing mobs due to its wide range, the exclusively katana sword skill was now unleashed upon both of Illfang's eyes, causing the giant kobold to roar in pain and anger at its vision was stolen way. Next to the name Illfang the Kobold Lord, a closed eye icon could be seen, meaning the boss was now inflicted with [Blind] status until it recovered.

"Now! Attack!" Diabel immediately ordered and with that, the crowd of players started their assault again. Falling onto his butt, the blond frowned when seeing the amount of Illfang's remaining HP before picking out an HP Potion and drank it. The Boss had just descent to its second HP bar, which meant the battle was still far from over.

"Stand up, Blank. The battle isn't over yet, you see." Kirito said, offering his blond friend a hand which he graciously accepted and stood up. Skillfully cracking his neck a little, Naruto readjusted his katana position before nodding at Kirito, signaling the black hair swordsman that he was ready for battle again.

Seeing that the boss had already recovered from its [Blind] status, the two dashed off to assist their teammate on the battlefield.

* * *

Two hours into the battle and finally, Illfang had reached its final HP Bar. The battle had been a hard one since the amount of [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] was unending and the boss itself had also become very hard to beat once it entered its [Rampage] stage. Luckily no one had fallen and the morale was still high.

Holding his shining katana with both hand, Naruto jumped up and deflected an overhead strike coming from Illfang's battle axe. Knowing that its attack was blocked, the giant kobold snarled angrily and brought its round shield forward to protect itself.

The sound of footstep could be heard resounding throughout the boss room as Kirito rushed forward with a serious and determined look on his face. His sword carried on his shoulder, shining a bright blue color as it charged up power to unleash the next sword skill. The black hair swordsman jumped up, high into the air and brought his sword down in a strong, downward strike aiming at Illfang's neck.

 **"Sonic Leap!"** Instinctively, the Boss brought its shield up to block the attack, causing a smirk to appear on Naruto's and Kirito's face as its front was now left wide open.

"SWITCH!" Simultaneously, the two shouted before letting gravity took hold of their body and fell down. Dashing out from the crowd of players with great speed, Yuuki and Asuna both activated their sword skill and attacked the undefended upper body of Illfang.

 **"Vertical Square!"** Yuuki's trademark technique quickly drew a perfect purple square on the giant body, dealing considerable damage to it. Next to her, also airborne was Asuna whose rapier had already made various holes on the giant kobold.

 **"Triangular!"** The two fell down after the attack and stood side by side with their teammates who all adopted a serious and concentration expression as they focused their attention on the boss.

"Illfang's HP had been reduced to 50% of its final HP bar. Now, it will change its weapon to a Talwah and attack us more aggressive." Kirito spoke after downing one more of his HP Potion. True to his words, the giant Kobold let out an angry roar as it threw away its battle axe and round shield.

"Stay back! I will take care of the rest!" A familiar voice of Diabel shouted out from the back and with it, the man in question with his swords shining yellow. The blue hair man rushed past the four and stood before Illfang who reached behind its back… and pulled out a Nodachi. Naruto, Kirito and Yuuki widened their eyes as they didn't expect the new weapon to be a katana type.

With speed greater than its massive body suggested, Illfang rushed at Diabel who was also too surprised to do anything and knocked him into the air with an **[Ukifune] (Floating Boat)** and finished him off with a series of high speed attack while airborne. Diabel's body fell to the ground and began flickering. Silence engulfed the whole room as all the players present could only look on in surprise and disbelief.

With a HP Potion in his hand, Kirito rushed to the blue hair man's side, hoping to save the man before it was too late. Looking back at the boss, Naruto gritted his teeth when another group of players got attacked with a **[Tsumujiguruma] (Whirling Wheel)** and received heavy damage. Illfang roared again before it began jumping from pillar to pillar, preparing for its next target.

* * *

 **Insert BGM – The Very Very Very Strongest (One Piece)**

* * *

"Yuuki!" Naruto called out to the purple hair girl who nodded in return and with that, the two dashed off. If the situation didn't change fast, then they would all die, and amidst the sea of panicked players, the blond could only place his trust on his lively companion who he had only known for several days.

It's the first time in his life that Naruto felt like he needed to rely on someone and the blond couldn't help but wondered why that someone was Yuuki. It might be her optimistic aura and overfriendly attitude that had finally took a toll on his sanity and made him open for her or it could be the strength and skills he knew she possessed. Whatever the case, the blond knew he could trust her.

Propelling itself toward the two from the top of a pillar, Illfang placed its Nodachi on its waist, and activated the sword skill **[Tsujikaze]**. Realizing the familiar Iai stance, Naruto held out his hand, signaling for Yuuki to fall back and grabbed the hilt of his Katana. [Wolf Fang] glowed a brilliant red light as if it was responding to its Master will and determination to cut down the Floor Boss.

"You aren't the only one who can use that technique, Bastard!" Naruto said with a frown on his face and unleashed his own **[Iai-Tsujikaze]** against' Illfang's one. Trading blow to blow and strike to strike with a Floor Boss was never a good option since their stats were way higher than that of a player and thus, the blond was sent flying back, more than 40% of his HP gone with that single attack. However, a smirk could be seen on his face as Illfang's attack was completely canceled, creating an opening for Yuuki to strike.

"Kuh… I need to up my strength…" Naruto groaned after dragging himself out of the wall. Picking out a HP Potion, the blond downed it in one go, making his HP bar green again. Glancing at the battlefield, he could see that Kirito and the others had also rejoined the fight and it seemed that Asuna had also lost her hood which was great by the way. It's not everyday occurrence that he found someone as beautiful as the orange hair girl in S.A.O.

She is a young girl about the same age as Yuuki, 16-17 with long orange hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees.

Returning to business, it seemed that Kirito had been careless when blocking the rain of attack coming from Illfang and was sent flying back too. But instead of crashing into the hard, cold wall like Naruto, the black hair swordsman had crashed into Asuna instead…

"Lucky bastard…" The blond muttered before dashing back to the battlefield where the Tank group was struggling to keep the Boss at base for Kirito and Asuna to recover. He could also spot Yuuki on the sideline, drinking a HP Potion for safety. A deafening roar caught Naruto's attention, causing him to look up and saw Illfang preparing to use another **[Tsumujiguruma] (Whirling Wheel)** on Agil's group.

"NARUTO!" Yuuki called out to her blond companion as she hastened her pace to join him. Glancing at the purple hair girl in question, a grin made its way to Naruto's face as he grabbed the hilt of his katana again.

"Let's finish this together, Yuuki!" With that said, the blond stopped right beneath Illfang who was falling down with its sword glowing bright purple. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he fell into his familiar Iai stance again. Glancing up with a calm, concentrated face, Naruto could see Yuuki jumping high into the air, even higher than Illfang using Agil's shoulder as a leverage. Her sword on her shoulder, shining brightly a purple light that match her beautiful hair color. With a determined look on her face and a silent war cry, the girl let gravity took hold of her body and fell down.

In an incredible display of acrobatic and aerial maneuver, Yuuki twisted her body in midair and began rotating at high speed, turning herself into a little purple whirlwind. Caught off guard with nothing to defend itself, Illfang could only let out a roar of incredible pain as Yuuki slashed her way from its left shoulder to its right hip, leaving behind a large and long gash on its giant body.

Trying his best to restraint himself from whistling at Yuuki's newest attack, **[Rotating Slash]** , Naruto concentrated on Illfang's falling body and unleashed his Iai attack. It was a simple high speed upward slash that guaranteed critical and dealt 100% damage, ignoring defense stats, fit to be a finisher move.

 **"Iai – Shishi Sonson." (Lion's Song)**

Another large gash appeared on the front of Illfang's body and with that, the giant kobold fell to the ground, its frame flickered for several seconds before exploding into thousands of myriad colors particles.

* * *

 **End BGM.**

* * *

 **[Congratulation!]**

The word appeared in the middle of the room, indicating the end of the Boss Fight. The whole room descent into silence as all the players could only stared at the word, unknown of what to do before someone broke it by cheering loudly.

They had done it, they had broken through the 1st Floor of Aincrad!

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto unceremoniously sat down on the cold ground of the boss room, he was dead tired after that whole battle. Behind him, Yuuki dizzily and clumsily walked up to her blond companion but failed miserably when the girl tripped herself and fell directly onto Naruto's back, her chin on his shoulder.

A blush made its way to Naruto's face when he felt Yuuki's warmth breath on his skin and a certain asset of her pressing against his back.

It's not big, it's small, but it's still under development…

"Hehe. We did it, Naruto!" The girl said cheerfully with a smile on her face as she rested on her companion's back, waiting for the feeling of dizziness to fully go away. In response, the blond smiled gently and nodded, enjoying the peaceful moment after a hard battle with a beauty on his back.

"Why? Why are everyone clapping? Why are you complimenting someone that sacrifice Diabel to get the Last Hit Bonus?" A familiar bold voice filled with envious and jealousy abruptly ended the uplift atmosphere. The cactus head man, Kibaou stepped up from the crowd and pointed at the two with a look of anger on his face.

"Those two, look at their equipment, and look at the way they fought. They must be Beta Testers, they know how to get good equipment, they know how to beat the boss and yet, they keep it to themselves! And they didn't save Diabel when he got attacked!" He shouted loudly as he addressed the crowd standing behind him. His words made several players question whether the two were really their Heroes or not.

The murmuring got louder and louder when some coming from Diabel's party also support the cactus head man and blamed Naruto and Yuuki for their leader's dead. A vein appeared on the blond head as insults were then thrown his way. Not that Naruto cared about those insults since he didn't give a fuck about what those simple minded idiots think about him. But he does care about a certain purple hair girl resting on his back.

And he also hates liar, especially those without moral, honor code.

"Shut the fuck up, idiots!" Naruto snapped and stood up from his sitting position, making Yuuki pouted a little at losing her support. But it seemed that the purple hair girl had recovered enough to stand on her own.

"You said I want to steal the Last Hit so I sacrifice Diabel to get it, right? Then, why don't you say the same to him when he stopped all of you with just a single command and recklessly charged in to his death?" Naruto said, a frown marred his face as he looked straight into Kibaou's eyes, making the cactus head man flinch under his stern, unwavering gaze.

"Th-That's because he deserves it! Right! He leads us all to victory, he deserves it!" He blurted out, a look of relief appeared on his face as he thought Naruto wouldn't have anything to counter that.

Wrong! So Wrong!

"Meh, I wouldn't decline that… but the problem is, how can you know about the last hit bonus, Kibaou-san?" The blond said, a glint appeared in his eyes as he walked closer to the man in question, a devious grin appeared on his face when he saw Kibaou's eyes widened. On the sideline, still standing side by side with Asuna and Agil, Kirito put a hand on his chin and thought about what the blond had just said and what it might imply.

The information about the Last Hit Bonus wasn't widely known because it wasn't in the free guidebook handed out to others, the only way for a person to know about it was for a Beta Tester to tell them about it… or be a Beta Tester themselves. So in other words…

"Kibaou is also a Beta Tester…" Kirito said out loud, an understanding look on his face as he looked at his blond rival in amazement. Who would think that the man who criticize other Beta Tester was a Beta Tester himself and Naruto had realized that with only one small, almost unrecognizable clue.

"Right! And because you are a Beta Tester, you think you are better than others, but when you see someone who are also a Beta Tester like you but with better fighting skill and equipment, you become jealous, angry. You envy them… Am I Right?" Naruto said calmly and slowly as he looked down at the cactus man who was now vibrating in his spot, gritting his teeth in anger and embarrassment.

"'How can they be better than me? I'm also a Beta Tester' because you are jealous, you criticize us, you want others to hate us and side with you. Admit it, Diabel is only a mean for you to do that. You really are the worst. Selfish, envious, shameless and stupid."

"I have nothing more to say to you, hope we don't meet again on the higher floor, bastard." With that said, the blond turned around and made his way to the second floor with his lively companion Yuuki.

"Good Job!" The purple hair girl said with a thumb up making the blond smiled despite his tiredness. Now that the 1st Floor had been cleared and the way leading to the next floor had been opened, the news would undoubtedly lead others to believe that S.A.O could be cleared and they could return to real world. It would uplift other's spirit and lead to more players willingly drag their ass out of the City of Beginners and actually started training.

In other words, the war between S.A.O players and Kayaba Akihiko had just started!

* * *

 **Ending Song To Go With The Opening Song And For More Animeness - FATE - Namba Akihiro & Ueda Takeshi - God Eater 2: Rage Burst OP (Normal Version or Intense Remix version, your choice.) **

* * *

Naruto: Hmm… I'm pretty awesome, am I not?

Louis: Please don't say that with such a serious face.

Naruto: Shut up, Shitty Author. I hate you

Louis: I think I will change the paring to Kirito x Naruto…

Naruto: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU, LOUIS-SAN! PLEASE DON'T MAKE THAT HAPPEN!

Louis: Meh, just kidding, I don't have a thing for Yaoi.

Naruto: Safe…

Louis: Now then, good bye, everyone. No promise for fast update, but will certainly update, and our next guess will be Yuuki Asuna-chan… Maybe.

Naruto: Oi, What was that 'Maybe' for?

Louis: Once again, Merry Christmas and please, don't forget to tell me your opinion, random thought and helpful criticism about this chapter through review.

Naruto: Answer my damn question!


End file.
